A Christmas Miracle
by LadyGlee
Summary: Qui a dit que les miracles de Noël n'existaient pas ? Le monde de Felicity tourne au ralenti depuis le drame. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil sans lui et elle sait que sa peine va mettre du temps à s'estomper. Alors en cette veille de Noël, c'est le cœur en berne qu'elle se promène dans la ville et laisse ses pas la guider. Elle n'imagine pas que ce Réveillon va changer son monde.


**Voici mon premier OS sur cette série. J'avais besoin d'écrire après le winter final de la saison 3. Donc pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, attention SPOILERS. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Deux jours. Deux longs et interminables jours qu'Oliver était parti. Que Felicity tournait en rond tour à tour chez elle et dans le repère. Depuis son départ, elle ne tenait plus en place, attendant des nouvelles. Ou au moins un signe. Pas grand chose. Juste qu'il allait bien. Elle savait que provoquer Ra's al Ghul en duel était complètement insensé. Mais Oliver ne faisait jamais rien d'irréfléchi. Il avait fait le choix de protéger sa sœur au prix de sa vie et elle avait perçu sa détermination dans son regard. Elle avait su à cet instant même qu'il était inutile de tenter de l'en dissuader. Alors elle n'avait émis qu'une seule requête. Et pas la moindre. Qu'il tue le Démon. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il faut pour sauver sa vie. Parce que c'était sa priorité à elle, qu'il lui revienne.<p>

Tandis qu'elle pianotait sur son ordinateur, une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'écran.

''1 nouveau mail. DE : **ANONYME**''

Elle eut un sursaut de surprise. Quelqu'un avait réussi à passer ses pare-feu sans déclencher aucune alarme. Elle vérifia que le message ne contenait aucune mauvaise surprise puis l'ouvrit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que son cerveau interprète les mots affichés sur son écran.

─ Felicity ? J'ai besoin que tu fasses une recherche sur un numéro de compte.

Diggle venait de pénétrer dans le repère mais la jeune femme n'avait pas bougé. Elle était figée sur sa chaise, la main crispée sur la souris.

─ Felicity ? l'interpella de nouveau John. Est-ce que ça va ?

Il s'approcha de l'informaticienne, posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

─ Fel...

C'est alors qu'il aperçut ce qui avait chamboulé son amie.

**"Oliver Queen est mort. Son mensonge lui a coûté la vie."**

Diggle resta silencieux quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il lui fallait encaisser le choc.

─ Qui a envoyé ce mail ? demanda-t-il un pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

Les mains de Felicity commencèrent à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Puis ce fut tout son corps qui fut secoué de sanglots. Elle releva la tête vers Dig et il put voir les yeux de la jeune femme s'emplir de larmes. Elle tenta de les chasser, sans succès.

─ Felicity. Est-ce que ma source est fiable ? As-tu tracé ce message ?

─ N...N..Nys...Nyssa.

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle mais il avait parfaitement entendu le nom qu'elle venait de prononcer. Nyssa al Ghul, héritière du Démon venait de sonner le glas au dernier espoir d'un retour imminent d'Oliver.

Diggle n'était pas homme à montrer ses émotions. Pourtant Felicity, à travers ses larmes percevait la tristesse de son ami. Elle se leva, chancelant sur ses hauts talons. Mais Dig la rattrapa juste à temps et la serra dans ses bras. Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

─ Il ne peut pas ...pas être... D-Dig... Ce n'est p-p-pas possible. Dis-moi qu'il est vivant Dig ! Dis-moi que...

John se mit à la bercer lentement comme il le faisait avec sa fille pour l'endormir.

─ Je ne peux pas faire ça Felicity. Je ne peux pas, chuchota-t-il doucement.

Les sanglots de la jeune femme s'estompèrent peu à peu mais elle ne se détacha pas des bras de l'ancien garde du corps.

─ Avant de partir... Quand il ...

Elle déglutit, refoulant tant bien que mal une boule de larmes.

─ Il m'a dit... Il... Il me l'a dit Dig. Après tout ce temps, il l'a enfin dit...

John n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications pour comprendre de quoi Felicity parlait. Il l'avait maintes et maintes fois poussé Oliver à lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait et en un sens, il était heureux qu'il ait finalement suivi son conseil.

─ Il savait qu'il...qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Elle aussi le savait. Même si elle n'avait jamais voulu envisager cette possibilité, au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours su qu'en disant ces mots, il lui faisait ses adieux.

─ Il faut prévenir Roy, déclara-t-elle en attrapant son portable.

─ Il faut me prévenir de quoi ? demanda le principal intéressé en descendant les dernières marches d'acier.

Le jeune archer dut remarquer les yeux rougis de Félicity car il se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il avait compris rien qu'en la regardant. Elle se dit alors qu'elle devait vraiment être dans un état pitoyable.

Dig lui expliqua ensuite comment ils avaient appris la nouvelle. Roy était bouleversé. Il se dirigea vers la vitrine de verre dans laquelle trônait fièrement le costume d'Oliver. Il serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

─ Roy ?

John s'était approché de lui mais le jeune homme se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

─ Suis-le, le supplia Felicity. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et partit à la poursuite de Roy. Felicity ne bougea pas. Le geste tendre de Dig, se voulant réconfortant venait de raviver un souvenir douloureux. Oliver avait eu le même geste à son égard avant de partir.

Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues sans même qu'elle en ait conscience. Elle se posta devant la vitrine comme l'avait fait auparavant Roy. Ce costume ne serait plus jamais porté. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le présentoir où reposait l'arc d'Oliver. Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts.

─ Oh, Oliver, murmura-t-elle.

… … …

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que le monde de Felicity tournait au ralenti. Depuis qu'elle avait ouvert ce mail, la vie lui semblait bien fade. Même les décorations de Noël qui illuminaient la ville n'arrivait pas à la faire sourire. Elle ne fêtait pas Noël à proprement dit mais elle s'extasiait toujours sur les décorations qui paraient les vitrines. Sauf aujourd'hui. Ce 24 décembre était tout sauf festif. Alors qu'elle marchait dans la ville, elle laissa ses pas la guider. Elle se retrouva devant la porte dérobée du Verdant menant au repère. Elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis ce jour fatidique où l'espoir s'était évaporé en un claquement de doigt.

Elle entra le code et poussa la porte. Elle découvrit avec surprise que la pièce était allumée. Prudemment, elle descendit. A son grand soulagement, ce n'était que Dig... Et Lyla.

─ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

─ On rend hommage à Oliver. En cette veille de Noël, on s'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée.

Les deux amoureux tenaient chacun une chandelle à la main. Lyla en tendit une à Felicity qui l'alluma sans hésiter.

─ C'est une bonne idée. Il aimait Noël...

Le déclic de la porte la fit sursauter. Roy apparut en haut de l'escalier.

─ Je vois qu'on a tous eu la même idée, constata-t-il un faible sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Il les rejoignit et alluma également une bougie.

─ A Oliver.

Le silence qui suivit se prolongea jusqu'à ce que Lyla reprenne la parole.

─ Avec John, on pensait décorer un peu ce sous-sol.

Elle désigna deux cartons dont une guirlande dépassait de l'un, ainsi qu'un sapin.

─ L'esprit de Noël devrait s'inviter ici aussi, expliqua-t-elle. Mais si vous trouvez que c'est inapproprié...

─ Non, riposta Felicity. Faisons-le.

Les quatre amis commencèrent à déballer les décorations et peu à peu le sous-sol devint méconnaissable. La pièce ne ressemblait plus du tout au repère gris et morne dans lequel elle avait eu ses habitudes pendant deux ans.

─ C'est... magnifique, déclara l'informaticienne.

─ On va rentrer, indiqua Dig.

─ Je vais y aller aussi. Je dois voir Thea.

Ils se saluèrent et se souhaitèrent de bonnes fêtes. John fut le dernier à embrasser Felicity. Voyant qu'elle ne le suivait pas, il posa un regard interrogateur sur elle.

─ Je crois que je vais rester un peu. Profite bien de ta petite famille.

─ Joyeux Hanukkah Felicity.

La jeune femme pivota sur elle-même. En trois semaines, rien n'avait bougé. L'arc était toujours à sa place tout comme le costume. Son cœur se serra. Il lui manquait tellement. Elle avait ce vide en elle qu'elle ne pourrait sûrement jamais combler.

Ce costume était un symbole pour elle mais aussi pour la ville. The Arrow arrêtait les criminels et les livrait à la justice. Il était passé de tueur à héros. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il n'était plus là pour assumer ce rôle. Et si pour l'instant la ville n'était pas à feu et à sang, la trêve de Noël semblant exister aussi dans le monde criminel, il ne faisait aucun doute ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Et Oliver ne serait pas là pour endiguer le fléau qui tenaillait Starling City depuis si longtemps. Bien sûr Roy avait décidé de prendre la relève et elle serait là pour l'aider mais ce ne serait plus jamais pareil.

─ Oliver, si seulement tu étais là... Je suis certaine que tu adorerais la décoration. Au début tu aurais râlé mais au final, tu aurais été gagné par l'enthousiasme des fêtes.

Elle leva la tête et constata que Lyla avait laissé son côté espiègle s'exprimer. Du gui était accroché juste au-dessus de sa tête. Si Oliver avait été là, aurait-il respecté la tradition ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Combien de fois lui avait-il fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec elle ? Elle avait arrêté de compter. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce duel, s'il n'avait pas su sa fin proche, il ne lui aurait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Elle en était convaincue. Alors, non, il ne l'aurait pas embrassé sous le gui. Ou il lui aurait juste accordé un baiser sur le front. C'était sa tradition à lui.

Le cliquetis de la porte lui indiqua que quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans le repère. Puisque Dig avait oublié son téléphone, c'était sûrement lui.

─ Si tu es revenu pour ton portable, il est sur mon bureau, Dig, annonça-t-elle sans même se retourner.

Sauf qu'il ne lui répondit pas. Elle sût alors que ce n'était pas Dig. Elle se tourna vivement vers l'escalier prête à affronter l'intrus. Sur la plus haute marche se dessinait une ombre de stature imposante. Le cœur de Felicity se mit à battre de façon erratique. Ses sens lui jouaient des tours, ce n'était pas possible autrement. La personne descendit alors quelques marches. Juste assez pour que son visage apparaisse à la lumière vacillante des bougies. Son cœur ne l'avait pas trahie et même si elle savait que ce n'était pas possible, Oliver se dressait devant elle. Elle devait être en train d'halluciner ou de rêver. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Elle ferma donc les yeux puis compta jusqu'à trois avant de les rouvrir. Toutefois la vision d'Oliver n'avait pas disparu. A vrai dire, il se tenait à présent en bas de l'escalier.

─ Il faut … il faut que je me réveille, commença-t-elle à bégayer.

En même temps, elle bougeait de manière compulsive ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler. Elle se trouvait à présent dans état second, répétant inlassablement la même chose.

─ Ce n'est p-pas po-possible. Je d-dois me réveiller. Ce n'est pas...

─ Felicity.

Cette voix chaude et grave, reconnaissable entre toutes à son oreille la ramena sur terre. Il s'approcha d'elle sans pour autant la toucher. Alors elle fit le dernier pas. Elle tendit la main vers son visage, ses doigts tremblant effleurant sa joue. Elle avait besoin de ce contact pour être certaine qu'il était bien là, en chair et en os. Il emprisonna la main de la jeune femme et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser.

─ Tu es mort. Enfin je veux dire, tu étais mort aux yeux de tous. Enfin je veux dire...

Il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne pour la faire taire. Ce qu'il réussit parfaitement.

─ Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Je suis désolé de toute la peine que j'ai pu te causer. Après ma défaite, je suis resté inconscient, presque mort. Jusqu'à avant hier. Quand j'ai découvert que trois semaines étaient passées, j'ai tout fait pour rentrer le plus vite possible. Mais j'étais encore faible. Maseo m'a aidé à reprendre des forces et j'ai pu prendre un avion cette après-midi et...

Ce fut autour de Felicity de le faire taire d'un baiser. Il était rare qu'Oliver s'épanche autant. Néanmoins, elle avait besoin de le sentir proche d'elle pour réaliser pleinement ce qu'il se passait.

─ C'est un miracle de Noël, murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Cependant il l'avait entendu.

─ Je croyais que tu ne fêtais pas Noël ?

─ Noël, Hanukkah peu importe puisque tu es là...

─ Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Cette fois, ses mots ne sonnaient pas comme un adieu. Plutôt comme l'espoir d'un renouveau.

─ Moi aussi. Je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent avidement, sans aucune retenue comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Oui c'était définitivement un nouveau jour qui s'annonçait.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter.<strong>


End file.
